Leonard Snart/DCAU
| born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Flash and Substance" | final appearance = | actor = | voice actor = Lex Lang }} Captain Cold is a fictional comic book super-villain, whose real name is Leonard Snart. He appeared on the Cartoon Network animated series Justice League Unlimited in the season three episode, "Flash and Substance" where he was voiced by actor Lex Lang. Biography Captain Cold was a human super-criminal who used a cold gun, which could volumes of ice to commit crimes. He was a member of a group known as the Rogues Gallery and was a frequent foe of the Flash. Captain Cold's career as a super-criminal was not particularly successful. Operating out of Keystone City, he had gone up against and been defeated by the Flash on numerous occasions. Cold and the other Rogues would frequently hang out at a little hole in the wall on 4th street, which was patroned primarily by other costumed villains who were not in jail at the time. When a waitress came up to take their drink orders, Captain Cold ordered milk, citing that his ulcer had been acting up. The Rogues began conspiring on a plan to once again try and defeat their nemesis. The Trickster conceived an elaborate and ridiculous notion to destroy the Flash by way of exploding fake vomit. Cold felt this was dumb and suggested the more tried and true method of simply jumping him at the Flash Museum on Flash Appreciation Day. The following day, the Rogues went ahead with their plan. They ambushed the Flash at the Flash Museum, and Cold fired ice darts at him, which the Flash easily evaded. The darts hit a Top display behind him. Cold quickly discovered that the Flash was not the only hero guarding Keystone City on Flash Appreciation Day. His colleagues in the Justice League, Batman and Orion were also present. Cold fired an ice blast that covered Orion, but being one of the New Gods, he easily broke through it. To keep him away from him, Cold formed an ice sled under Orion's body to carry him off into the distance. Orion quickly returned to the battle however, and punched Captain Cold in the face. Cold countered by forming an ice barrier around Orion. Batman disarmed Captain Cold with a batarang, but Cold was quick to equip his spare cold gun. He fired a blast that froze Batman's feet together, dropping him to the floor. By this point however, Orion had broken free and was advancing on the villain. Captain Cold turned and fired his gun, but Orion was ready for him. He pulled up a water main and pointed it at Cold. The cold gun froze the water, but the pressure turned it back against Captain Cold, freezing him into place. Soundly defeated, Captain Cold's frozen form was wheeled out of the building on a dolly. Equipment * Cold gun: Captain Cold wielded twin cold guns that could generate and project volumes of ice. He could control the rate and flow of the ice he produced, creating bursts of sharp icicles, or an ice wall, or a thick sheathe used to ensnare opponents. * Hover-cycle: All of the members of the Rogues Gallery rode upon hover cycles. The maximum ceiling of these cycles is unknown, but they had enough power to at least get them to the roof of a skyscraper. Notes * * The DC Comics version of Captain Cold first appeared in the second story in ''Showcase'' #8 in June, 1957 titled, "The Coldest Man on Earth!". * Captain Cold was apparently married on Justice League Unlimited, which is different from his family status in the comics. While lamenting his lack of success as a criminal he stated, "If I don't visualize a mortgage payment soon, the wife'll have me bagging groceries for a living". Captain Boomerang referred to Cold's wife as a "real ice queen". * Voice actor Lex Lang also provided the voice for the Fisherman in "Flash and Substance". External Links * * * Captain Cold at the DCAU Wiki Category:DC Animated Universe/Characters Category:Captain Cold Category:Lex Lang/Characters